


The truth I sought in your eyes has no meaning

by CandyMadness



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Akira is sad, Angst, Basically Angsty?, Calamity Of Memoriam, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Original au, Saddness, consipracy, multipart story with slow update schedule lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMadness/pseuds/CandyMadness
Summary: After his murder, Akira Kurusu cannot rest as he needs to find the ones responsible





	The truth I sought in your eyes has no meaning

Cloudless skies were lost amongst a yellow haze in his eyes. Happiness long dissipated along with the windless air that only ever seemed to suffocate him. ringing off the tracks kept his ears occupied as he turned to the train that had just arrived. Following the crowds he boarded and found his seat, taking his seat for a rather long train ride. He sat back and closed his eyes, letting the background noise fades in his ears; the idle chatter, the engines screams as the train started. As he looked out the window all he saw was a blur off the outside, the blur of reality. He took a sip of the coffee he purchased at the station, extortionate and bitter, the only way he saw these days. He wondered as he glared out at the rushing trees, what were things like now?

Akira Kurusu was twenty-one years old and a new blooming private investigator. He never wanted this job as a child, but years past as he realized how unfair the world’s lies were, he only sought to allow a finalized conclusion and finally solve modern day conspiracies. He sighed and pulled the file out his bag and glares at the name written inside. Presumed dead, was he? He gave up a second later, closing the file, deciding to revisit it at another time. Were they still friends?

He took another sip and he continued to think. The town he was returning too was where he grew up, where all his friends resided, well, almost all. 

Ann Takamaki; he believes she’s gone on to become a rather successful model, many of his friends back at his home fawned over her, he really didn't see the appeal if he was honest, he did support her though, even if he was annoyed whenever anyone said anything vulgar with her name following the statement.

Yusuke Kitagawa; He remembers seeing some off his art work around a while ago but he hasn’t seen much for a few months now. Apparently he was placed in a hospital but the reasons are unknown, Akira wondered if he was still there, would it be wise or welcome for him to make a visit after so many years?

Haru Okumura; He hadn’t heard much about her, if he was honest. He used to receive letters from her but every reply came later and later until they stopped. He presumed she moved on, he’d like to see her again and catch up though, maybe she’s finally pursuing her dreams of opening a flower shop, he wouldn’t be surprised, she was in the gardening club after all.

Makoto Niijima; She’s emailed him, she’s the who's invited him back there. She was always the smart one in their group, she was in university now, perhaps she’s going to do something great in the future? She was supposed to meet him at the station.

Shiho Suzui; She was a famous sports star raising up the ranks. He’s often heard news off most of her games ending in wins and her having one off the biggest win percentages. He wondered if her and Ann were still together. He also wondered how she was, apparently her teams trainer was a man named Kamoshida, who has a lot of shady things surrounding him already.

Wasn’t there supposed to be someone else, apart from him? Akira thought, he remembers faintly a polite brown haired boy who seemed so..nice, he wondered who he was, what happened to him, he can hardly remember. Was he important?

Akira sighed as the memories of his past bring back up thoughts and people he tried to never bring to the front of his mind.

Ryuji Sakamoto, murdered at the age of fifteen. Ryuji, his mind went back to the artificial blonde, so long ago that his memories seemed to be printed in sepia as he closed his eyes. Ryuji Sakamoto was killed at the age of fifteen and no one has found the killer. 

Murder, Murder, Murder...but was it really? Was it all just a ploy for someone? A lie to be uncovered? Akira didn’t know, all he knew was that he missed that warm embrace, the suns smile.

He felt something wet on his cheek and reached up, flicking the rain away. There was no time for tears now. He thought to himself as they pulled up to his station, as the voice called out he collected his things and escaped the form of transport to be welcomed by the cool breeze of spring. He closed his eyes, the feeling of nostalgia hitting his heart as he looked around.

“Akira?” Called a girl, Akira turned to see Makoto standing in front of her, she really did change, her bright smile seemed brighter than before. So, this wasn’t some mixed up dream and really was real?


End file.
